Tsukimi
by inuyasha 303
Summary: The Four Swords boys have a Japanese-style moon viewing party. One-shot.


**Description**: The boys have a Japanese-style moon viewing party. One-shot.

**AN**: I've decided I want to hold a traditional moon viewing party. Of course, since that traditionally held in August and I'm not yet of age, I did the next best thing: Write about one! My Muse and I spent over an hour arguing over weather it was appropriate for Link to drink. She wanted me to imply that they were drinking juice. But that wouldn't be accurate! I WILL NOT BE CENSORED BY THE MAN! (As long as it wont get me kicked off- _ **SHOT**

**Warning**: Although based on their age and the time period the boys would be plenty old enough to drink, in modern America it's considered underage. So: Underage Drinking, and I guess they're a little OOC, cause they're drunk. Nothing else, it's just a little story.

* * *

**Tsukimi**

"Red!" Came a voice through the night. "Don't get too far ahead!"

The smallest of the four Heroes stopped in his tracks and spun around on the heel of his wooden sandal. The dim glow of the paper lantern in his hand illuminated the childish excitement on his face.

"I'm not too far!" He called back, waving the lantern to them, since his other arm was occupied by a rather large basket. "Hurry, hurry~!" He bounced forward again.

Green chuckled, amused by his counterpart's excitement. "I haven't seen him this worked up in a while." He said, tossing the blanket he was holding to an annoyed looking Blue and brushing out the crease it had left in the sleeves of his kimono.

Vio nodded in agreement. "Not since Zelda told him she wants him to make her wedding cake." Green laughed, while Blue complained about the transfused burden and threw it back. "It's all he's talked about these past few weeks."

"You guys! Hurry up!" Red yelled again. To say he was 'excited' was probably and understatement.

As the Heroes of the Four Swords, the four of them often had to travel to far off locations. It was in one such location that they had learned about the summer event. It was something called a 'Tsukimi' or 'moon viewing party'. Red, who was ever easily excited, was so taken by the tradition the people had described that he _insisted_ they have one on their own.

It was Red's thought that the old moon shrine was the best location for such a party. It hadn't taken very much encouragement too rope the others in, which was how they ended up walking up a mountain, in the middle of the night, in such strange clothes. Kimonos' were the tradition garb from the country and had been a 'thank-you' gift to them for helping them in their time of need. The colors were unusually vibrant matching their namesakes and had exciting patterns. Knowing they wouldn't have any other time to actually wear them, wearing them had been Greens suggestion.

"Are we there yet?" Blue grumbled annoyed, adjusting the small drum hanging from a strap over his shoulder. He'd rolled his sleeves all the way up to his shoulder to keep them out of the way. In addition, he'd put it on the wrong way and had his left arm tucked in the fold, imitating the men he'd seen in that country.

"The shrine is right up there." Vio pointed out, just as Red disappeared from the path.

The moon shrine was in the middle of a grassy field surrounded by trees. It was just a small wooden building, weathered by time and weather conditions, but it had managed to survive. It was an old shrine. At one time it had been a popular place to visit. Now it had been removed from most current maps, and path leading to it was almost completely overgrown.

However it's unpopularity couldn't have been less noticed by Red, who looked up at it like it was a castle. Eyes shinning, Red pulled a large blanket from the basket and spread it over the grass.

"You picked a great night for this." Green told Red when they finally caught up, looking up at the full moon that illuminated the landscape with a blue light. "There's hardly any clouds, or anything." He took off his sword and sat down on a corner of the blanket.

Three other weapons landed on the blanket as Blue and Vio took seats as well. The grass underneath the blanket was soft and thick, providing a good cushioning in the open area.

"So what does one do during a-…?" Green trailed off, waving his hand for assistance.

"A Tsukimi." Vio offered, watching Red search through his baskets. Green and Blue hadn't been as interested when the people.

"You drink!" Blue answered with a flourish, then glared at all of them. "At least that better be the deal. I only agreed `cause you promised there would be alcohol."

Red rolled his eyes happily. "Yes, but that's not _all_ you do." He pointed at the shrine as he started to pull covered plates out of the baskets. "First, we have to give an offering to the moon and pray for a good harvest."

"But we're not farmers." Blue grumbled, crossing his arms.

Vio reached over and yanked on his ear annoyed. "But we do _eat_, Blue."

Blue glared, but Red cut him off with a: "Hey! No fighting tonight. It's a party, right?" Blue pouted even more.

Once Red had finished removing the dishes, he uncovered one of them to revel a plate of small white balls the others hadn't seen before. The three leaned forward.

"What is that?" Green asked. "I've never seen you make something like this."

"They're rice dumplings." Red told him. "I learned quite a few recipes during our visit and I wanted to save some of them for tonight. Although you guys might have to get used to the taste."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Blue muttered, reaching for the plate only to get his hand smacked.

"Offering first!" Red exclaimed while Green snickered and Blue drew back offended. The optimistic male took the tray and placed it on the front of the shrine. Then he knelt in the grass and clasped his hand together. The others closed their eyes, similarly praying for the farmer's success that year, so that everyone would have plenty of food. Midway through the prayer, Blue plucked up a tray from blanket.

The quiet went on for a few minutes before Red got up and beamed at them. "Now what?" Green asked, relaxing again.

"We drink!" Blue yelled.

Red laughed, kicking off his sandals as he stepped onto the blanket. "Is that the only thing on your mind?" Blue shrugged and Red snatched the plate from his hands with a look. "_And_ I brought all sorts of sweets and snacks."

He uncovered a couple of plates of different foreign treats, most of them round and puffy. Then he pulled out four drinking bowls and filled them with a misty alcohol called sake from different bottles that matched their individual tastes. "Here you go."

Blue was the first too snatch up a bowl and suck it down. Red gapped at him as he lowered it with a frown. "The sake's to sweet."

Green laughed. "I think that's because that one was Red's." The smallest did have a love for sweet things.

Blue considered it, then finished it off anyway. "Alcohol is alcohol." He replied and Red ended up pouring Blues bowl into the dish he was holding and using Blue's himself.

Green plucked one of the dumplings and tried it. "Mmm… a little weird, but good." Vio picked up a cake.

Red smiled, pleased and took one himself. They were quiet for a moment and the noises of the night expanded.

"So what's next?" Green asked.

"We drink more!"

"Shut up!"

Red smiled more. "We can tell stories, or play music, or make up haiku's."

Blue looked over, holding out his bowl again for Red to fill. " What's that?" He asked.

Red filled it, glad the dishes were so small and Vio was the one to explain. "It's a poetry style. Three lines. The first and third had five syllables, and the middle one has seven."

Red nodded excitedly. "Yep. Moon related. Like 'Under the light of; the moon we enjoy the night; at our Tsukimi'!"

"Very cute." Vio muttered.

Green grinned. "Alright, let me try… So something like 'This food is yummy; the moon is so full tonight; good idea Red." Red laughed.

"Those aren't poems!" Blue argued. "Poems are supposed to rhyme."

"Not all styles do." Vio replied. "Actually, it's more common for them not too." He mused over something in his head. "The night is so dark; we'd have gotten lost without; the light of the moon."

"Haha, that ones good." Green said, while Red 'ooh'ed. "Your turn, Blue."

The other froze and then looked over at him startled. "What me?"

Red nodded. "We each did one: you're turn."

He scowled. "Poetry isn't really…" He finished the bowl and closed his eyes. "…well. Whatever, but don't you guys laugh." He lifted his hand and ticked off his fingers for a moment. "How about… uh, the moon is, ah… real bright; there is- no… I really like this sake; mmm… uhhhh…" He counted on is fingers quite a few times. "Ah… Hurrah for the moon."

Green snickered to the side and Blue kicked him across the blanket. "No, I'm sorry; that wasn't too bad." Green praised encouragingly.

"It was great Blue!" Red chirped.

Blue scowled, shoving a dumpling in his mouth. "eff oofed." *It's stupid.*

Red started sprouting out haikus that seemed rather planned, making his brothers laugh. When he was done, Green leaned back on his hands.

"So this entire thing was made too honor the moon?"

"I believe the original idea, was to have another occasion too drink." Vio muttered casually, sipping from his bowl. Of the four, Vio was the least likely too get drunk and the least inclined, "Although they also used it too keep off certain spirits."

"Did they?" Green asked with a laugh.

Vio nodded. "Most of their parties have double meanings."

"I like it." Blue said reaching for the bottle Red had put down. "I respect a people who can hold their liquor."

Vio rolled his eyes. Red dropped back down, breaking from his creativity to eat another cake. The pastry stuck to his fingers and the crunchy filling spilled when he bit into it. "Oops!" His cheeks were starting to get a little pink already.

"Relax, Red." Green said, taking his own advice easily. "It's rare we get the opportunity to just hang out like this. Don't rush it."

Red looked at him, a little wide-eyed, then took a much smaller bite. "Oh, you're right. I got it." He took another drink and smiled. "Do you guys know any stories?"

They thought about it. "I wouldn't call them stories," Vio started "But I know a lot of facts about the moon. Did you know that the Gorons believe that there is a Goron on the moon, smiting a sword? You can see him when the moon is full."

Three heads immediately snapped up. "I don't see anything." Red commented.

"We should have brought a telescope."

"Since the moon controls the tides, the Zoras celebrate the full moon as well. Their calendar is based on the moon instead of the seasons."

"The moon controls the tides?" Red asked.

"How does it do that?" Green followed. "Isn't it just a really big star or something?"

Vio sighed. "That is a common thought, but scientist disagree. Using a really big telescope, they're pretty sure that stars are actually more like the sun, then they are like the moon."

"Then we'd be able to see them during the day." Blue said matter-of-factly. "Besides the moon glows like the stars."

"I can explain that." Shadow said, appearing casually in the air behind Vio.

"HOLY-!" Blue exclaimed, while the others shouted in surprise, reaching for their weapons. Vio was the most used to his sudden appearances and therefore masked his surprise the best.

"The HECK, man!" Blue screamed. "Don't freaking-!"

"SHADOW!" Red interrupted with a cheer. "I thought you weren't going to be able to make it!"

"Oh, I managed to break away." Shadow bluffed, having had nothing of importance to do and had simply wanted to make an entrance. He to was dressed in a kimono (black as expected), but when he sat down on the blanket, they noticed that he was wearing a different style then theirs. "The moon is, actually, a giant mirror."

"A mirror?" Green muttered.

"No way." Red said with a pout.

"Uh-huh!" Shadow argued, pointing at the sky. "Who do you think made the moon? Not your Three, but my Goddess, Vera." (1)

Red fell silent and they all looked up again. "Really? The Shadow Goddess? It doesn't look like a mirror."

"It's a different type of mirror." Shadow purred, picking up the spare bowl Red had packed and holding it out. Red jumped to fill it. "Vera was very interested in reflections; just like us shadows. The moon reflects light. The reason it glows is because it's reflecting the sunlight."

"Oh, that's bull." Blue argued.

"It's common knowledge in the Dark World."

"You hate sunlight, but you're in the moonlight right now."

Shadow laughed, taking a large sip from his bowl. "That's because it's made by Vera! The light is diluted. The moon acts as a filter."

"Vio!"

Vio looked up, stirring his drink slightly, careful not to spill it from the shallow dish. "It's possible."

"WHAT?"

Vio cleared his throat. "Some scientists argue that the sunlight could bounce off the moon and the position of the planet is why the moon goes through phases." He shrugged. "It's always made sense to me, _but_ there's no proof."

Blue crossed his arms, looking annoyed, but the alcohol was working at him and he couldn't bring himself to care so much if he was wrong.

Green grinned. "So, do you worship the moon, Shadow? Since Vera made it?"

Shadow smirked. "Do you worship the sun?"

He laughed. "A dumb question, then!"

Red blinked. "Does that means Vera made all mirrors?"

Shadow thought about it. "I don't think so, but none of our religious history is written down. She did make reflections."

Green finished his first bowl and reached for the bottle, frowning when he found it empty. Red reached took another bottle and Green smiled again when Red pored them both another bowl.

"You know, I heard that a princess fell from the moon once." Red leaned over as Green started talking. "A beautiful Hylian princess fell from the moon, and was found by a knight in some bamboo. She lived down here and was worshipped as a Goddess, until a hero came from the sky to take her back." (2)

Vio made a face as he looked over. "I don't think that's how that story goes."

"Besides, Hylians don't live on the moon." Blue corrected. "Moon Children do."

Red paled and lunged forward clumsily, being quite drunk at this point, and clamped his hand over Blue's mouth. "No!" He yelled. "No scary stories!"

"Oh yes~" Shadow whispered, vanishing to reappear behind Red and ran his claws creepily down his back, making Red shout startled. "The Moon Children. Lunar deamons." Red felt fearful chills rack his spine as Shadow's voice turn sing-songy. "The children, the children; playing on the moon. Red had better be weary if he wants too keep his face~!"

"Eep! Shadow!" Red spun around and pushed him away. "Green!"

The leader perked up at Red's fearful cry. "Shadow! Blue! Not the time for scary stories. Red went through all the trouble to plan this; don't upset him now."

Blue snorted, while Shadow just chuckled. "It's not our fault, Green. Night time is the best for spooky things." He turned leaned towards Red's ear gently, whispering: "And what's a better thing to discuss during a full moon, then face-stealing imps~"

"Greeeee~eeen!"

"Knock it _off_, Shadow!"

Blue grinned. "Oh, come on. They're just stories. No one really believes any of that stuff."

Red pouted again. "But this isn't a scary story party." He sniffed, and looking at Blue with big eyes.

The taller flinched. "Jeez! Alright, alright! Don't start crying or anything; Nayru's Harp! We'll stop."

Shadow cackled. "Push over!" Vio gave him a look, which he ignored and went back to drinking.

Green reached over and rubbed Red's hair comfortingly. "See now. They're all done. Don't let them upset you." Red sniffed, rubbing his eyes and muttering that they hadn't. Green glared at them. "Good going, guys."

Vio put his dish down on the blanket, and pulled out a small flute. The moment he sounded a note, all four sets of eyes were on him. It was a low, but fast tune, meant for another instrument. He found that it was rather calming on a flute. When he finished the song, he was rewarded by a small applause and Red's completely distracted smile.

"Wow, that's pretty Vio! It sounds familiar."

"It's the Moonbeam Serenade." Vio answered. "I adjusted the piece a little. How about something you guys are a little more familiar with."

He started a popular, upbeat dance song that was only played at night parties. Blue tugged his drum over and Shadow pulled out a string instrument, both of them accompanying him. Green started to sing the words, but that only lasted until Red pulled him to his feet and engaged him in a festive, traditional dance. Before long, they were all laughing again, dancing, singing, and playing beneath the moonlight.

…

Green swallowed the last of his cup, and reached over to stroke Red's hair. The boy was sleeping curled up on the blanket, his cheeks powdered pink from the sake, sleeping like a child. "Well…" He muttered. "I think he enjoyed himself."

"I believe we all did." Vio corrected, still nursing his first bowl; his lap occupied by both Blue's and Shadow's completely drunk, sleeping heads.

Green chuckled lowly, wondering if it was the alcohol, or if they both simply had a bit of a complex. He looked up at the moon with a sigh. It sure was pretty surrounded by the stars. "We'll have to do this again."

Vio muttered his agreement.

"Hmm…" Green looked around slowly. "Should have brought bedrolls. I'm not sober enough to carry anyone home." He yawned.

"That's alright." Vio told him. "This area's pretty empty. We'll sleep here tonight. You guys are going to feel wonderful in the morning. I hope you're looking forward to the trek home."

"Mmm." Green laid back. "Night watch?"

Vio sighed. "Oh… I think the moon can guard us tonight."

Green yawned again. "'On't get it…"

"Never mind." Vio whispered. "Just go too sleep, Green." The other had already fallen asleep for the evening. He smiled fondly, looking around at his sleeping brothers. Idiots: Each of them. Drunk as could be and passed out. He shook his head, amused, placing the empty bowl by the basket. Maybe he was an idiot too. He laid down himself, back on the folded up blanket, he'd plucked out of the basket at some point. The moon hung peacefully in the sky, watching over them all, as he promised. He closed his eyes and wondered how long it would before they could do that again.

* * *

:D Cheesy fic, is super cheesy! I've had this saved on my computer foreeeever and the dumb things finially finished! One more thing off my 'to-finish…' List! What! NO! I **didn't** finish this to avoid working on the other things! …I'll get back to work T-T…

(1) Random Shadow Goddess info! owO Vera mine!

(2) Tale of The Bamboo Cutter crossed with Skyward Sword. XDDDDD

**Tell me what you think! :D**

Vera © Mine.

LoZ © Not me.


End file.
